Frost to Love
by XxTootieXFruityxX
Summary: The Guardians are doing fine with themselves. All 5 of them. But when a new danger to kids arrives, they'll need one more member. The moon has chosen a girl named Neo. She is know as Cupid for her amazing archery skills and her ability to make people fal in love and find their perfect match. But when Jack meets Neo, will she have melted his ice cold heart? Who is this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello people. I know I have a HP story to do, but I quit. e.e Im interested in the Guardians now ever since I saw their movie. Especially...*dreamy sigh*Bunnymund~**

**BM:ouo**

**Me:Just kidding! Im obsessed with Jack Frost!**

**BM:Crikey...**

**JF:Hi Neo. ouo Lets get on with the story.**

**Me:Kyaa~ He said my name. *coughs*Anyway, lets do this story...HARD.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-New Guardian=New Enemy?**

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I casually walked through my town in South Korea, brushing my black hair away from my face. I saw a couple arguing over a baby. I skipped up to them and asked,"Why are you 2 arguing over a baby?" The man said,"Because I'm tired of this woman protecting him and making him dependent on parents! He needs to learn to depend on himself too!" "Well, he's just a baby! He still needs a mother's love!" The woman said. "I agree with both of you. The baby does need to be independent in most cases, but he's still a baby. He needs to learn what it feels like to be loved. So, don't divorce or separate the baby. Just teach him what he should learn,bit by bit."I said. They both nodded and smiled. I waved and ran off. 'Another couple together, another day.' I took out my arrows and practiced shooting at a tree. I shot bulls-eye so many times, that i gave up. I crossed the street and went to Archery Practice. After my sensei explained what to do, we got up to our targets and started shooting. Well, some idiot wasn't paying attention and accidentally shot me. I know what you're probably thinking. It wont hurt, you wont die! Well, it hit my heart area, it hurt and I died,next to my bow and arrows. Nobody noticed me. So when everyone left, I was there to rot. But, the Man in the Moon had different ideas. I woke up with blonde hair and blue eyes, 2 colors unusual for Korean people. I reached for my arrows and saw that my bow was golden and my arrows blade was heart shaped. So was the area where the feathers were supposed to be. I was scratching my neck. 'What the hell is going on? I shouldn't be fucking blonde or have fucking blue eyes!' Meanwhile, below the surface of the ground,there was a man named Akio,doing his own stuff when he felt a dot of hatred in the air. "Well,well,well, looks like I have some power back. Watch out guardians, you have a new enemy. And his name is Akio!" He laughed like a mad man and walked off to his chamber.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

* * *

North felt like something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel a hated aura around him. He knew it couldn't be Pitch since they sealed him up last year. He sent out the distress signal. Bunnymund saw it and summoned his bunny portal to go there. Tooth started flying towards the North Pole. Sandman made a plane and headed there. Jack Frost called at the wind to take him to the North Pole. North said,"Guardians, ve have trouble. A new enemy is rising. It has a veird hatred feeling to it. He must be stronger than Pitch." Bunnymund was curious. Tooth was worried. Sandman had a frown, along with Jack. "The moon has chosen a new Guardian though. Someone that will help us defeat this mysterious man." He turns to the moon. "Moon, who is new guardian?" The moon slowly made a heart appear, then it slowly dissolved to show the girl,Neoelle Hinamori. "Isn't Neoelle a mortal?" Jack asked. North answered,"Not anymore, she's now immortal. She's known as Cupid in her world. Nobody believes in her, due to the fact she's like how you vere Jack. You made snow day, but nobody believed in you. She makes Valentine's day, but nobody believes in her. Ve'll need someone to bring her here. Who vants to do it?" Jack stood up from where he was sitting and said,"I will." North nodded. "Now go!" Jack nodded and flew out of the window, and started looking for her. 'She's Korean, and South Korean is near, so I should start there first.' And so he did.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I've never been to South Korea before. It looks amazing. Now what does Neo look like now? She has blonde hair...and blue eyes. That should stand out. I suddenly saw a glint of gold. I turned to it, and saw a girl with bows and arrows walking down the street, going unnoticed. 'Poor girl. Well, I'm going to meet her now.' I flew down to her and grabbed her shoulder gently. Luckily, I remained invisible. She turned around sharply, and readied an arrow to shoot me. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"She demanded. I chuckled and held my hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you,okay?" She slowly let down her weapons. "Okay, who are you then?" "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." I answered. "Ah,I've heard many tales of you. I never thought I'd meet him. So,why are you here?"She asks. "I'm here to take you to the North Pole. You'll meet 4 other interesting people."I answered politely. She smiled and said,"Okay, take me to them." I chuckled,thinking,'That was easier than I thought.' I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me tightly. "Wind, take us to the North Pole!" And so be it, the wind did. After a quick flight, we landed in North's Palace. I walked Neo to where the other Guardians were, forgetting my hands were still on her waist. When we got there, I merely said,"I'm back with Neo." North coughed and pointed at my arm. "Hands off the newbie,Jack." I looked down and saw my hands were still around her. I removed it quickly and turned a light shade on blue. "S-sorry Neo." "Its alright."She smiled,pink tinting her cheeks. I flew to sit next to Tooth, while she flew to sit next to Bunnymund. How was she flying?

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

Man,Jack is so hot! I felt so uneasy around him, yet I felt safe too. He feels cold, but I feel warm. Am I falling in love? Has Cupid found her match? "So,Neo! Velcome to my home! I'm North. The bunny you see is Bunnymund,the hummingbird voman is Tooth and the sandy man you see is Sandy. You already know Jack. Now, ve need to discuss business. Have you ever heard of Pitch?" I nodded. "He's the boogeyman as people say. The person that is supposed to be under your bed. The reason you have nightmares. You guardians defeated him last year."I answered. North nodded. "Good, so you know some things about him. Vell, ve have another enemy to face. He has a hatred feeling to him. It seems the moon has picked you to help us defeat him. Ve know you also as Cupid,bringer of love. The moon vould like you to be a guardian. So, vill you?" He asked. I thought for a moment. If I say yes, then i get to see jack more, if i say no, then i might die. "Yes, I will." I did the oath and officially became a Guardian. Maybe this wont be so bad. I made my angel wings appear. "I only show my wings when I'm happy or am doing something with love. Right now, I'm happy. And Jack, does this answer your question about how I can fly?" His mouth gaped open. He nodded,then asked,"How did you know I had this question?" I giggled and pat his head. "Oh silly Jack. I could tell." I flew up higher and flapped by angel wings calmly. "Now if you excuse me-" I heard an evil laugh. "So we have a new guardian eh? This will be much fun! Watch out, because hatred will rule the world." The voice hissed then disappeared. I turned to them, my eyes widened. Hate? Rule the world? That's the opposite of love! B-but! I fainted, falling to the ground. Before I hit the floor, and lost consciousness, I felt cold hands catch me.

* * *

**Me:So, what do you guys think?**

**JF: It's good! Keep writing!**

**Me:Kyaa~ He likes it! Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello! This tittle is true. It will focus on my room so, it may be short. But dont kill me! ono**

**Tooth:I have a feeling Jack will be the peeping tom.**

**Jack:Why me? I'm not a pervert!**

**Me:*raises eyebrow*My story=i control everyone's personality.**

**North:*chuckles***

**Me:On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Leave Your Door Open=Peeping Tom**

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I woke up on the ground of North's Palace where we were talking. 'What the hell happened?'I sat up, groaning and clutching my head. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"I asked. "You fainted after new enemy appeared and talked." Jack answered. He helped me up. I nodded in thanks and weakly flew off the ground. Bunnymund asked curiously,"By the way...where is your warren?" I giggled and turned to him slowly. "In Cloud 9!" I answered honestly. Everyone but Jack looked confused. "It's what people reference to when they are deep in love."I answered. The had the 'Oh!' face. Jack asked,"But your wing is injured and you look weak. How will you fly up that high?" I shrugged and tried flying higher,but fell down immediately in to jack's arms. "See what I mean?"He stated. I sighed and jumped out of his arms. "Fine. Can someone take me up there?" I point to a cloud high up that has a number 9 imprinted. North was already gone, along with Tooth and Sandy. Bunnymund shook his head. "Sorry sheila,I've got eggs to paint." And like that,he disappeared in his hole. I turned to Jack and crossed my arms. "You're my only option left I guess." I stated matter-of-factly. He chuckled and grabbed my waist again. Oh I love it when he does that! I feel so safe around him. "Wind,take us to Cloud 9,slowly!"He yelled. The wind gently carried us to my home. I gave him a look that read 'why?' He pointed at my wing and i mentally face-palmed myself for my stupidity. He noticed and chuckled.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I could tell she was face-palming her self and I chuckled. She was so cute when embarrassed. We were slowly approaching her cloud. We landed safely. A heart fly appeared and asked what happened. I explained to it what happened. "Do you know where her chambers are?"I asked calmly. The heart guided me through the palace. My eyes widen at how big it looks. When we get there, she gets out of my arms and thanks me. "You can wait outside while I change and we can talk...just don't freeze my clouds or its gonna snow on Earth and here." She giggled and walked in. She closed her door, but it was left a crack open. I heard un-zipping of her dress,and believe me, it was tempting. But,I knew I shouldn't invade her privacy so I took deep breaths. But even that didn't work! I decided that to stop this, I would have to deal with it. So I silently opened the door a bit more and peeked at the door. Her torso was facing me, so I could see her chest. I could feel my boner growing. She clearly didn't see me, because she was focused on what to wear to replace her dress. Every time she moved, her breasts bounced up and down like a bunch of does prancing. I couldn't believe myself for being a pervert. The more I watched, the more I wanted to watch. She looked at the door, but she didn't seem to notice or mind. But, I think she didn't mind because she had a teasing grin on her face and she picked up a T-Shirt that revealed most of her assets and a very short pair of shorts. She put them on slowly and got up from her bed to go to the door.

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

Did Jack honestly think I didn't notice him looking at me? That's why I put on a revealing outfit. Believe me, I know how to make men attracted and have boners easily~! I walked to the door and saw that he quickly sat back down. I opened the door sweetly and sat next to him. I hid my wings. "Thanks for waiting Jack~"I said sweetly. His face was really blue and he stuttered,"Y-y-your w-w-welcome!" He made it so obvious he saw me. He could at least try to fix his voice. I giggled and leaned closer to him,"Something wrong?"I asked seductively. He shook his head cleared his throat. He sure is a fighter. I pressed my forehead to his forehead and forced my chest against his to really turn him on. And it worked. He was gritting his teeth and he was sweating. "N-no! Of course not! But...you're kinda close to me."He stated. I giggled and leaned closer, ending up me being on top of him. My shirt wasn't exactly doing its job well, and I could tell cause his eyes were on my chest. The nipple of my breasts were showing. I fell back in laughter. "Oh you should have seen your face Jack! Priceless!" I laughed joyfully. He looked so confused and became very flustered. "H-hey! Don't do that! Do you know how turned on I was?!"He yelled. I giggled. "I know that silly! Serves you right for peeking at me." His jaw dropped. "You knew?!" "Of course! That's why I had this teasing smile on my face!" I chuckled. He sighed. "Sorry Neo...how can I repay you?" He asked. I giggled,"You already did, but I'll take another payment~" He face-palmed himself. "Dont worry, I still have to think about your punishment~ Now, lets talk!"

* * *

**Me:You see why you should never mess with me or peek at me?**

**Jack:I feel so weird right now.**

**Tooth:That's your boner Jack.**

**Jack:Shut up e.e**

**Me:*giggles*Review my fellow readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Anybody wanna guess what I'm talking about?**

**Jack:We are going to have a battle-**

**Bunnymund:With our enemy,Akio?**

**Me:Good guess! What do you think will happen? Let's find out by reading!**

_Note:This is a combined document of all the parts in chapter 3._

* * *

**Chapter 3-The First Battle**

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V**

* * *

Well, I'm still trying to figure out what to make Jack do for a 2nd payment after he peeked at me. (A/N:If you are now just reading this 3rd chapter, I suggest you read the first 2, or at least the one before this one to understand why I'm making Jack get payment.) We are just talking, trying to get to know each other. That is, until he asks me a question that makes me feel uncomfortable. "So, what were your parents like Neo?" He asks casually.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

The moment I asked the question,and her bangs covered her eyes, I regretted asking. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." I tried. But that didn't seem to work. I must have triggered a nerve or memory that was bad because immediately,she curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth like a baby. I scooted up next to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, it's alright." I cooed. She shook her head,tears comic out of her eyes.

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I can't do this. I started crying. For 2 years,I've been trying to forget them,especially HIM. I felt so weak and hurt just like before. But, I don't blame Jack for asking. We WERE trying to get to know each other. I kinda walked up into this feeling. I strongly dislike my father. I won't tell you why yet. You'll learn eventually. Jack hugged me and I shivered. Not because of the fact because he's cold, it's because of his touch. I really think I'm in love with him. No,scratch that. I AM in love with him.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

She stopped crying and hugged back. I'm happy she calmed down. I slowly and calmly said,"You don't have to tell me now. When you feel like it, you can tell me." She wiped her eyes and looks up at me and smiles. "Thanks Jack." I smiled back. I stood up and helped her up. I jabbed my finger at the door of her room. "Now go change. Your shirt is white and wet. And I don't feel like owing a 3rd punishment when I still got a 2nd one on the line." I said. She laughed and walked in. 2 minutes later, she came out in a pink dress that clearly says 'IM CUPID!'

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

* * *

While Jack & Neo were talking and hanging out on Cloud 9, a shadow slinked inside the gates and laughed like an evil man. Well, he WAS a evil man. He took the shape of a man. "So this is Cloud 9 eh?" I'll take some Love and replace it with hate." He grinned.

* * *

**North P.O.V.**

* * *

I feel a disturbance in the air. What is this? I feel hatred,but not in the North Pole. It is more of in the sky...JACK AND NEO! I pressed the emergency signal switch to send out the distress signal. The 3 other guardians came quickly. I explained what happened. We immediately started heading to Cloud 9. But, we were too late because there was an explosion of red. The color of hate.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

* * *

I saw the shadow and I saw that the explosion was about to happen. I covered Neo by hugging her under me. "Jack, what the-" And just like that, the explosion happened. We are about to go into battle with him. I didn't notice the shards of glass that cut us, possibly because of the adrenaline. I stood up and helped he up. When she stood up, she immediately toppled over. I looked to see what was the issue, and my eyes widened. Two shards of glass got into her ankle bone. I'm guessing it was pretty deep and it was a LONG shard of glass because it was bleeding a lot!

* * *

**Neo P.O.V.**

* * *

Why, who?! Why did my palace explode?! And who caused it? I heard the same laugh that I heard in North's Palace. Impossible! How did he find my palace?! It's well hidden! I turned to see my fellow guardians in front of me. All except Jack. He was still on top of me. "Oi, snowflake. Take Cupid to a safe place. That cut at her ankles doesn't look too good mate. We'll hold off this guy for now." Bunnymund said. I saw Jack nod and get up. He carried me princess-style and flew out of my home. He had a scary face, well a scary angry face at least. He looked down at me with a worried face. I could tell because I why he was worried. I could see black spots in my eyes and by skin was turning...is crimson a good word? Yah, crimson.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

* * *

Neo doesn't look too good. I need to find her a safe place. After that, I'll take a good look at her ankle. Hopefully, it won't be too bad. I can feel her slipping slowly into the darkness. I kissed her forehead, whispering, "Sleep my little Cupid." And just like that, she passed out.

* * *

I was watching Neo closely. Not in a lustful way, thank-you very much. I noticed a red glint that looked like it was on her arm. As i got closer, I saw it was a red piece of glass. Only that half of the glass was clear, the other half being red. It was as if, through the glass, something was being injected into her. I tried pulling it gently, careful not to wake her up or hurt her. But, it wouldn't budge. I prayed that this wouldn't hurt her or wake her up as I tried yanking it out. It still didn't show any sign of getting out. 'Maybe the person who was getting injected could pull it out.' I thought. I tried waking her up, but she was out like a light. I sighed and sat down, one leg flat on the ground while the other was on its feet, the knee bring an armrest for my left leg. I hope what was being injected into her won't affect her. I also hope the others can handle Akio. I wonder how they are doing anyway.

* * *

**Akio's P.O.V.**

* * *

So Cupid and Jack Frost escaped, eh? No matter. 4 Guardians is fun enough as it is. Just look at them! They won't be able to seal me away as long as hate is somewhere in the world. I'll deal with these 4 goody-two-shoes and drop by to see those 2. Hopefully, Jack has noticed the little surprise I left in Cupid's arm. Enough about this. That fairy is about to charge at me.

* * *

**Tooth's P.O.V.**

* * *

Right now, me, North, Bunnymund and Sandy are going against Akio. I cracked my knuckles and glared at Akio, ready to charge at him. First, he threatens to make Hate rule the world. Now, he's made Neo require help from Jack! normally, I would be jealous. But, if Jack chooses her, I'm fine with that. I looked at North with a face that asked,'Can I attack him now?' When he nodded, he basically set off a bomb as I-along with everyone else-charged at Akio. To any normal person, this would look like fists, swords, exploding eggs, boomerangs and sand was being thrown about. But, to us, this is a head-on battle with Akio.

* * *

**MiM's P.O.V.**

* * *

As the Guardians plus Akio and Jack plus Cupid did their thing, I was watching. I'm Man in the Moon, or MiM for short. My mouth was frowning, yet my eyes were filled with amusement. It's like half of my body liked what it was seeing, while the other half didn't. I noticed what Akio was trying to do, and didn't like it one bit. I was going to have to send in someone else to be a Guardian and help them. Someone that would help immensely. I know just the person: Yumi. You see, Yumi is an Autumn/Winter spirit. She's also a shape-shifter. With Yumi on the team, they would win for sure. I called her and she answered. After explaining the situation, she agreed to help. She changed into an owl, flying off. i went back to watching the fight to see how everything was going. North was out, while everyone else was fine. I was right. They did need Yumi.

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was in a dark room. Pitch black to be exact. I couldn't see anything. Then, like a big movie, I saw myself being born into the world. My mom had the happiest look on her face. My dad had a neutral face, as if he didn't want me. The next memory was when I was 5. I had accomplished riding a bike, and I saw dad smile. He never does. Memory, after memory, it showed me every single important moment in my life. Once they stopped, I was in a room, but this time, it had a door that light shown into. I tried running towards it, but it seemed as if I was running in place. How or why? I don't know honestly. I tried one thing-screaming. Little did I know, that Jack heard it.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I heard Neo scream, so I ran to see why. It turns out she's having a nightmare. Didn't Pitch die or something? I don't know what's going on, but I don't care at the moment. I'll start focusing when Neo wakes up. Hopefully, that won't take long. I need to relax and think of other things. Neo wasn't the only thing I needed to think about.

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I finally woke up with a gasp. I looked around to see I was in an icy background. How, I don't know. Then I saw Jack sleeping against a tree. I stood up slowly to realize the pain in my ankle was gone. In fact, all the pieces of glass that was in me are gone. As I looked down, I saw that my hands were starting to turn red. "W-why am I turning red all of the sudden?!"I exclaimed, full of shock. I walked towards Jack to wake him up and ask him what happened. As I got closer and closer, my skin started to turn back to my normal skin color. I smiled weakly. "I guess it was just an after-effect of me waking up from that...nightmare." I said. I sat next to Jack and shook him gently. He slowly stirred, mumbling something I couldn't hear. He slowly opened his eyes, Icy Blue orbs meeting Indigo orbs. He basically glomped**(1)** me. I slowly hugged him back. "Okay, you wouldn't glomp me without a reason, so how long have I been out?"I asked. He held up 6 fingers. "6 hours?!"I asked shocked. He nodded. I laughed. "That's what I get for being so weak." He laughed along with me. "You seem fine. Let's go help the others defeat Akio at Cloud 9."He said. I nodded and flexed my now open wings. He commanded the wind to take him to Cloud 9. I flapped my wings as I flew towards my home. As we landed into the battlefield, I immediately was in pain at what I saw.

* * *

**Akio's P.O.V.**

* * *

So the match-maker and frosty have finally come, eh? Well, what they now know is that I have defeated their friends. They wont last in this battle. I summoned a red ball of electricity, ready to attack Cupid. She's going down first. Before I threw the ball, I noticed that her hair was turning pink and her eyes became magenta too.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I clenched my staff tightly, ready to freeze Akio's sorry ass. It's one thing to threaten to make hate rule the world, it's another thing to make Neo hurt and in pain. In the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of pink. I turned to Neo to see her entire body was changing into pink...you know, besides her skin. It's like, something was clicking in her body to go crazy. Maybe I should take a step back. Something tells me she won't be needing any help. Well, for most of it.

* * *

**Neo's P.O.V.**

* * *

After my facial features and clothes finished changing, I summoned my heart sword. I growled angrily. Akio will regret EVER messing with us. Today is not his day to die, but when it comes, I'll make it a living hell for him. I dashed forward in lightning speed, slashing angrily. Akio blocked every attack, though stumbling back with each blow. i finally hit him with the hilt of my sword, making him crash into the wall. I slowly walked towards him and when I reached him, I pressed the blade lightly, but firmly on his neck, drawing some blood. "Get out of my home, NOW!"I said with venom. He smirked at me and sent a wave of force against me. I stumbled backwards. Then I heard a snap sound and I knew exactly what was about to happen. Jack had snapped, so now he was dashing towards Akio, making the room about 20 degrees cooler.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I dashed forward toward's Akio, frost coming out of my staff. I love Neo, I admit. So, if someone were to say, hurt her, lets say, I become mental. I sent daggers of ice towards him, ready to pummel him to the ground in an ice case. He was able to block them off before making me crash into the wall. He smirked. Oh, I'd love to see that smirk wiped off of his face. That's when a snowy owl appeared out of NOWHERE and started attacking him by pecking at his head. I have to admit, it was funny! Me and Neo were laughing our heads off. He eventually swatted the bird away. It feel to the ground before transforming into a girl with brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red T-Shirt, black jeans and no shoes. "W-who are you?" I asked cautiously. She slowly turned to me. "Im Yumi. A shape-shifter and a Autumn/Winter spirit. I'm here to help you. In fact, I was sent by the MiM himself." She answered before turning back to Akio. She suddenly turned into the Grim Reaper. While Akio and Yumi were fighting, me and Neo were having our mouths gaping open. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was fully kicking Akio's ass. He fell to the ground, not being able to summon her electricity balls. She turned back into her normal form and had him at his throat. "Leave now. I'm sure that Cupid over there already said so. I'm just enforcing it. NOW GO!"She spat. Akio immediately disappeared in a red puff of smoke. Yumi started headed towards us. "Well, lets see. 4 basically dead bodies and 2 alive. I'll take them to the infirmary. You 2 get better." She said. And just like that, she disappeared with the others too. Me and Neo stared at each other before shrugging it off. This, will be an interesting war.

* * *

**Me:Finally finished it! Seems as if this IS the last part of Chapter 3. It's not much, but it's something if my neck and back are aching in pain. 'Till we reet(read&meet) again.**

**_(1)_**_To tackle and hug someone at the same time._


	4. OC Needed

**Hi everyone! I have a request from you all. I need OC's for my story. I already have 1, but I need lots more. besides, the person that is the first one, we are talking to decide what to do with it. Anywho, she/he has claimed this holiday:**

**Groundhog's Day**

**So, for anyone who might want to do Groundhog's day, im sorry. So this is the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Sexuality:(IF U SAY FRIGGIN JACK FROST, HE'S TAKEN)**

**Facial Features:**

**Clothes:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Past Times:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extras:(Allergies,Pets etc.)**

**Hope you do it. I choose your holidays when we talk IF i accept it.**

**Holidays:**

**April's Fool**

**Halloween(Male&Female)**

**New Years**

**St. Patrick's Day**

**4th of July**

**Thanksgiving**

**Kwanza**

**Chinese New year**

**Spirits:**

**Autumn**

**Summer**

**Spring(No, i do not classify Bunnymund as spring spirit)**

**Other:**

**Birthday**

**Grim Reaper**


End file.
